


A Soldier's Ration

by spacerabbit (plushbun)



Category: Endonesia (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Bickering, Bonfires, Canon Rewrite, Cute Ending, Desert Island, Eating, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Forbidden Love, M/M, Medieval, Military, Military Backstory, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Crush, Tanks, Time Shenanigans, Wishful Thinking, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushbun/pseuds/spacerabbit
Summary: Lance still doesn't understand tanks; and Ich has to constantly remind him they're not monsters. He always has to explain, and he's getting a bit tired of doing it... Good thing he brought food with him to pass the time. But now, Lance is asking about the food..!! Will there ever be an end to Lance's questions?
Relationships: Lance C. Entark/Ich Libedich





	A Soldier's Ration

**Author's Note:**

> For the last half of December and the first half of January, I went into Endonesia out of sheer curiosity about the game. It's a part of the Love De Lic legacy, so why not give it a shot? I watched an entire 70 video playthrough of the game during this time, and I do not regret any of it. It simply won't leave my mind as its characters and music are insanely charming. If you've played moon rpg, I highly suggest you check this out as it's very similar. Unfortunately, this game hasn't been translated into English yet, but I was still able to enjoy the adventure despite me not understanding the large amounts of dialogue. Thankfully, I know a bit of Japanese and could understand some parts on my own, but for the vast majority of my time watching the playthrough, I was just watching and guessing. It may seem a bit solemn at first, but in reality I was genuinely having fun making guesses about characters and what they would do next. Everyone is so unique, and I have no doubt you will have a favorite character at the end of it all if you decide to check it out. Speaking of endings, the ending to this game blew my mind regardless of me not understanding much as its message was loud and clear, which I think is a win in my book if you're able to make me feel things even if I can't read what the characters are saying. It's that good. Slight spoiler, but there's two endings to this game. You'll know which one I'm talking about here once you see it.
> 
> I'm being purposefully vague here with my experience as it's much better to discover this world yourself. Again, very much like moon rpg. There are shenanigans. There is loss. There are so many emotions, quite literally. 
> 
> I'm extremely thankful to have a friend who can read and understand Japanese, as they've helped translate some moments of the game I've found interesting so far. This fic is a rewrite of one of those moments. Apologies in advance if this doesn't quite line up with the game, I haven't quite translated everything yet and there may be discrepancies in the info here. 
> 
> Spoilers for Endonesia ahead. Feel free to click off if you don't want them.
> 
> There's a certain part in the game where a knight named Lance decides to confront a monster, with this so called "monster" actually being the tank of a soldier. He's a knight from the past; he doesn't understand what a tank is. In his attempt to slay this beast, he gets shot to death by the soldier. You have the option to save him or not by using an Emo (emotion) power on him, as if you give him the Emo of "Scared", he'll drop the charade altogether and be saved from the machine gun of the tank. If you choose not to use the Emo, he gets shot. It's required you save him in order to progress in the game. Pretty insane you can also just choose to watch the man die if you so wanted. 
> 
> Of course, with me having stupid brain disease, I thought it would be epic to ship the Lance with the soldier. This fic tosses their quarrel aside and leads the reader into a universe where the two have made up, with the soldier being friendly to Lance instead of shooting him. For once, I tried writing something shorter... and surprise! Something G rated again. I've succeeded.  
> No promises on keeping this ship G rated in the future, however, knowing me and the shit I write.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my babbling. I hope you enjoy.

“Oh, so I see. It doesn’t eat, does it..?”

“...Erm, no.”

Lance was sitting around his usual bonfire he made every night, this time with a guest.

Having made up with Ich, he had lured the soldier out of his tank for the first time in ages, inviting him over for a late dinner. While Lance had already prepared some food of his own using what he could find around the island, Ich had brought food in the form of rations to share and eat as he talked with Lance.

“Okay, so if it doesn’t eat… How does it move? Where does the energy come from? Surely a monster of this caliber has to have an utmost amount of vitality!!” Lance shouted.

During their late evening meal, Lance had constantly asked questions about Ich’s tank, still believing that the metal machine was a sentient monster despite how much Ich tried to convince him it wasn’t.

“Fuel.” Ich replied, sipping out of a cup Lance had stolen from the jungle bar. Lukewarm water filled the container, as it was all the two could find around the area as a beverage.

“Fuel? What’s that. What is this, Fuel, you speak of.” Lance questioned.

“Fuel… It’s, it’s…” Ich thought for a moment.

“It’s…”

...

He struggled to explain what fuel was in simple terms that a  _ knight from years and years from the past  _ could understand. Even though Ich was from an older time period as well, there were still discrepancies between the knowledge they had that he had to work around. It was always a challenge explaining these types of things to Lance, as much of modern ideas, especially modern inventions, left him utterly bewildered. 

Clearing his throat, Ich set down his drink on the ground and held out his hands in front of him as he began to talk.

“It’s like water,” Ich said, gesturing a waterfall with his hands. 

“Mmm.” Lance replied, leaning in to set his fist to his chin as he listened closely.

“We, as people, need water to survive, yes?” Ich asked.

“Of course.” Lance replied.

“Yes, yes. The tank needs it too. Needs a lot of it to move, to function. Fuel is like water.” Ich made a gesture with his hands as if he was drinking water, demonstrating how the tank “drank” fuel to survive.

“Like water…” Lance repeated, leaning back in surprise.

“...The behemoth drinks water just like us!!” He shouted, coming to a realization.

Lance swiftly moved his head to look at Ich’s tank, watching it in anticipation. 

“So? When does it drink?” Lance asked.

“When it needs it,” Ich replied, leaning down to grab his drink again. “You see how I’m grabbing my beverage? I’m thirsty. The tank gets thirsty too. If you don’t drink, you die, right?”

“Right.” Lance nodded.

“The tank gets thirsty too.” Ich said, sipping again from his cup. He lowered his cup once done to speak again. 

“If there is no fuel, it does not run. It dies. You must give it fuel like we get water to drink when we are thirsty. If there is fuel, it lives.” He drummed his fingers on the cup as he held it, subtly showing Lance its importance. 

“It cannot get fuel by itself?” Lance questioned.

“No.” Ich said bluntly.

“So the tank can move, and yet it cannot fuel itself..! A pity.” Lance sighed.

“I’m afraid our tanks cannot do that yet,” Ich chuckled lightheartedly. “I wish they could.”

“It’s all very confusing.” Lance commented. “The tank can move miles and miles, and can harm much, much more than my beloved broadsword… But god forbid it helps itself to some fuel!!” He leaned back again, in disbelief of the tank's capabilities. 

“I’ve told you before, it’s not sentient.” Ich said. The soldier often struggled with helping Lance understand how machines worked, and tonight was just another night where he had to remind him they didn’t have minds of their own.

“I move the tank. I go in, I make the tank move. It does not move by itself.” 

“But I don’t see you moving it.” Lance replied.

“You don’t have to see me. I’m inside of it.” Ich pointed at the hatch at the top of the tank. “I enter it from there.”

“So you pilot the monster from  _ within _ ? How is it like being inside a monster's guts, pray tell?!” Lance was shocked Ich had the gall to invade the tank in such a violent manner. 

“Not guts.” Ich corrected him. “Metal.”

“Metal?! A monster that consumes metals!!” Lance was beyond understanding what Ich was trying to tell him at this point.

Ich sighed, a bit frustrated. “We just went over how it doesn’t eat.”

“Ah, I guess you’re right…” Lance said, thinking over what he just learned from their conversation.

…

The two sat in silence for a while until Ich had started to open up one of the rations he had.

“Hm? What’s that?” Lance asked, eyeballing the brown package Ich had set on his lap before him.

“A ration.” Ich took out a knife to cut it open, revealing a tightly packed amount of food inside.

Lance immediately rushed over to get a closer look at it, fascinated by its contents.

“Food?! Food, in such a small package!!” He was amazed by how much could fit.

“Mm.” Ich nodded, pulling out an _ entire meal _ from the parcel, filled with many different types of packaged foods. 

Lance was in awe, his mouth agape. 

Lifting up a container of biscuits from the rations contents, Ich handed it to Lance, smiling.

“Here you go.” Ich said, placing the biscuits into Lance’s hands. “I think you’d enjoy these.”

His eyes wide, Lance took the biscuits without hesitation, inspecting the box like mad as he held it.

“Where… What…” Lance began to question, enthralled by what he was just given.

“Mmm. I think it is better if you just ate.” Ich suggested, trying to avoid another session of endless questions.

Taking the hint, Lance sat back down with the biscuits, placing them in front of him as he adjusted his seat on the ground.

Turning his head once more, Lance looked at Ich for a second, watching him begin to eat from the various foods the ration contained. The man ate quietly, silently nibbling on a chocolate tablet as he watched the flames in the bonfire flicker. Something about watching the man made Lance feel relaxed, as he carried himself in a way Lance had never seen before. 

_ Was this how people in the future acted? _

_...There is a peacefulness unlike anything else present. _

_... _

_...A soldier! _

_ One would expect a soldier to be filled with a fighting spirit, but here…  _

_...There is none? _

_ … _

_ What do you see in the fire, soldier?  _

_... _

_...What… What do I see, in the fire? _

_ What makes it so we can coexist, so undisturbed? _

_ … _

_ What makes this moment… _

_...so beautiful? _

Lance had begun to stare at him as he thought, hoping that Ich wouldn’t catch him staring from under his helmet. Even though his eyes were obscured, Lance was still ever so cautious about being seen. Unfortunately, his caution was proven to be warranted.

“Is there something wrong?” Ich asked, shifting his gaze to Lance. 

“Ah! Nothing, soldier.” Lance blushed as he looked down in shame, surprised that Ich actually caught onto his peering eyes.

“Okay.” Ich replied, going back to peck at his chocolate tablet. 

While looking down, Lance grabbed the biscuit box and finally opened it, revealing a golden array of biscuits inside that made his mouth water. To an outsider, the biscuits weren’t entirely the best given that they were a ration, but to Lance, they were a product of the future that he would never live to see. This was his only chance to consume such a delicacy.

Grabbing onto a biscuit, Lance promptly popped one into his mouth, savoring the flavor. He was absolutely overwhelmed with emotions as he chewed, noticing how distinct the texture was and how the biscuit glued to his mouth. 

“Soldier… These are utterly delectable…” Lance said, taking two more to slip into his mouth.

“I’m glad.” Ich replied, watching him bask in the taste. Lance was making a bunch of funny faces, his mind being blown by the simple taste of a biscuit ration. Ich couldn’t help but laugh a bit after watching him for a bit.

“It is just a biscuit..!” Ich snickered. 

“It does not matter..!!” Lance interjected. “They are  _ divine _ .”

Prepared to stir Lance even more, Ich took a chocolate tablet from his ration and gave it to Lance. 

“Eat it with the biscuit. Go on. Try it.” Ich waved the chocolate piece in front of him.

“And this?” Lance asked.

“Chocolate.” Ich beamed. “Please, try it.”

Clutching the piece, Lance placed it on top of a lone biscuit, doubtful at first but trusting Ich in the end. Placing it into his mouth together, he chewed as the flavors danced on his tongue, as the sweet chocolate complimented the plainness of the biscuit perfectly. 

“S-Soldier..! This chocolate..!” Lance was amazed, his eyes wide as he grinned.

“It is my favorite…” Ich’s face flushed. “Ever since I was a child…”

“I can see why!!” Lance exclaimed. “This is unlike anything I’ve ever tasted..!”

...

Over time, the two exchanged their food, with Ich constantly giving new types of food to Lance that left him completely floored each time.

“Salty, yet forgiving..! A taste that settles down and cares!”

“Bland, but when dressed up… An adventure, an adventure to be had time and time again!”

“It’s like velvet is on my tongue, how can food evoke such a unique feeling?”

...

“...This one… This one I cannot place.”

“I don’t like this one either.”

“Mm.”

“I think I may need… some of that… Chocolate? To rid the taste of this one.”

“You can have mine.”

…

“Splendid, each time…”

…

Eventually it grew to be late, and the two grew drowsy after their food antics. Having packed up the leftover rations, Ich had prepared himself to go back to his tank for the day, loading a hefty bag filled with his belongings on his back.

“It has been fun.” Ich said as rose from his spot on the ground, looking down to meet Lance at eye level.

“It has…” Lance replied, looking slightly dejected.

Sensing the sadness that began to manifest as a result of his departure, Ich looked at him back in silence. Beginning to tighten a strap on his backpack, he toyed with it as he tried to come up with a reply back that wouldn’t leave things too awkward.

“Well, soldier. You… do need to keep the tank alive, yes? I would think so after our conversation earlier. Fuel?” Lance eyed the tank again.

  
  


“Mm, yes.” Ich responded, eying the tank as well.

...

“I’m guessing it needs fuel after being alone for so long.” Lance went back to looking at Ich.

“Well… to be honest. That isn’t how it works. But I will spare you the explanation for now.”

“I understand.” Lance said, switching his gaze to the bonfire.

Waiting for Ich to leave, Lance stared at the fire until Ich had interrupted him. 

“My tank has enough fuel for the evening, so to say.” Ich told Lance.

“It will be fine, and I think it will be fine if I stay here…”

Lance perked up.

“...May I stay the night with you?” Ich asked.

Thrilled that Ich was staying, Lance jumped up from where he was sitting.

“Of course, soldier!! Lance smiled, outstretching his arms in glee.

Ich blushed faintly, happy to see the knight allow him to stay.

“I usually stay a night and depart in the morning to traverse the island. If you’d like… you may join me as well upon my trusty friend, here.” Pointing at his horse, Lance showed Ich his ride he used to get around the island, a large brown stallion with beautiful, blonde flowing hair.

“Ah, a horse..?” Ich observed.

“Yes, you know, like an animal. This one can find water, but sometimes you cannot force it to drink..!” Lance cackled at his joke.

“I see, I see..!” Ich replied, laughing along with him.

Laughter filled the air as the two continued to make jokes as the night carried on without them.

…

After settling down, the two lay down to rest near the bonfire, with Lance choosing to lie on the ground to sleep, and Ich pulling out a heavy sleeping bag to sleep in.

“Yet another contraption of yours, soldier? Must you confuse me so?” Lance shook his head as he inspected Ich’s bag from afar.

“I don’t mean to,  _ knight _ .” Ich retorted. 

“Tch!” Lance said back playfully, adjusting himself on the ground to sleep.

Entering his sleeping bag, Ich got himself comfortable as he encased his body inside of it, making sure every part of him was covered.

“A bed, I’m guessing.” Lance badgered. “An everywhere bed.”

“Yes.” Ich said back.

“The soldier can just magically have a bed. Meanwhile I can just magically sleep on the bare ground..!” Lance playfully teased.

“Mm.” Ich rolled his eyes from under his helmet. 

“If you want to so badly, then join me if you want a bed so bad.” Ich countered.

“Join you?!” Lance exclaimed. “J-J-Join you?!”

The knight hollered in laughter.

“A poor knight joining a modern soldier in his magical bed! What a travesty! The knight must sleep with such a pristine being because he cannot handle the mere thought of the perfectly suitable island floor..! Bahaha!!”

Lance was losing it over such a suggestion, but Ich read right through his thinly veiled words.

“P-Pristine? Choice word there, why do you use pristine, hmm?” Ich probed.

“...Oh?” Lance stopped laughing all of a sudden, embarrassed.

“Hmmhmm…~” Ich smugly replied, successfully catching his slip.

“Ahh, stop it, you. Go sleep.” Lance waved him off as he turned to his side to sleep, closing his eyes as he began to try and doze off.

“I will.” Replied Ich, as he slowly shut his eyes to begin to sleep as well.

…

Secretly flustered, Lance was still awake despite his attempt to rest.

...

_ Ack..! Was he able to tell so easily..?  _

_ To make such a statement was foolish of me, I should have known he would have been able to see right through. _

_ After all… he is from the future. Are they perhaps smarter there? _

_ Surely they would be. That’s why. _

_... _

_ And… surely… _

_ They wouldn’t mind if I developed affection... _

_ I mean, the affection I have now is undeniable..!! _

_ But how to convey that, I do not know. _

_... _

_...This island is strange. _

_ I haven’t felt such emotion in ages.  _

_ The emotions on this island are so strong, almost like monsters! _

_ And now... here I am wrestling with something I never knew I would fight… _

_ Love..!! _

_ … _

  
  


_ Love… _

_ … _

_...What is love? _

_ … _

_ I think… _

_ When he was eating… that chocolate in front of the bonfire… _

_ … _

_ I think that is love. _

_...That is love. _

Worn out from his thoughts, Lance finally settled down to sleep, drifting off to sleep under the silent, dark sky.


End file.
